Computing devices include a basic input/output system (BIOS) that may be stored, for example, on flash memory associated with a central processing unit (CPU). This has the advantage that the BIOS may be changed or updated as a BIOS manufacturer releases new versions of the BIOS code. Access to the flash BIOS may be made via general purpose input/output (GPIO) lines of an input/output (I/O) controller hub. In one example, one of the GPIO lines may be connected to a write enable/disable pin of the flash BIOS and may be used to allow a write process to the flash BIOS.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.